houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander
Alexander was Neferet's first Oath Sworn Warrior. He pledged himself to her shortly after she became an adult vampyre (early 1900s). He was a winner of the Summer Games and won the title Sword Master. History Some time in his life, he was Marked and attended the New York House of Night. He later competed in the Summer Games at the Tower Grove House of Night and won the title Sword Master. Neferet, as the youngest High Priestess present, was the one who delivered his ceremonial kiss of victory after his win at the Summer Games. His eyes followed her for the remainder of the ceremony. He told her that he would never have attempted to seduce her that night, not when he was unclean from the gore of the competition pit. She had seduced him, not allowing him to wash and prepare himself for her. He would smile and retell the story, how his High Priestess had been so desirous of him that she hadn't wanted to wait for him to bathe. After this, Alexander became so infatuated with her that he petitioned a transfer from the New York House of Night to the Tower Grove House of Night to be with her. As a newly crowned victor of the Summer Games, his transfer request was granted. Shortly after he arrived, he presented Neferet with a polydactyl black kitten. She named this kitten Claire. In this way, he kept her attention longer than usual in comparison to her other lovers. He believed Neferet felt as strongly about him as he did about her. However, she actually found his devotion clingy, irritating, and boring. She did not do anything to reveal her lack of feelings or even respect to Alexander. Neferet received an unusual invitation to the Gathering at San Clemente Island. Alexander accompanied Neferet to the gathering. On their way there, the carriage was attacked by six men. Alexander, being a Sword Master, brutally killed all of them. Neferet and Alexander made love in the carriage. Afterwards, Alexander swears himself to Neferet and she accepted in the midst of afterglow. She regretted accepting his Oath a day later. Unknown to Alexander, Neferet used her empathic abilities to suppress the natural psychic bond between an Oath Sworn Warrior and his protected. He was fooled into believing that her abilities instinctively suppressed the bond, rather than it being a conscious effort by Neferet. After a few days at the island, Neferet starts attempting to seduce a man named Artus. Alexander walked in on Neferet when she finally seduced Artus. At that moment, Neferet finally lets down the psychic barriers she had placed between them fall and Alexander is battered by her true feelings. His heart was broken. A day later, he committed suicide, most likely out of sadness, heartbreak, and anger. When his death is made public Neferet paints Alexander as a disturbed and emotionally unstable man, whom she only accepted as her Oath Sworn as an attempt to heal him. Neferet convinces all of her blamelessness and wins universal sympathy from the vampyre community. Only Artus knew the truth and is blackmailed into silence until he dies a year later. Appearance Alexander had a muscular young body that was smooth and free of scars. Personality Alexander had a Warrior's spirit, he did not kill people unless he or the House of Night was threatened. He was extremely devoted to Neferet, to the point where he transferred from the New York House of Night to Neferet's Tower Grove House of Night. Neferet described Alexander as boring and dependable. He was completely enamored with her and deluded into believing she reciprocated his feelings. He loved the envious glances he received from other Warriors for being her Warrior. When Alexander found Neferet seducing Artus and found out her true feelings for him, he was heartbroken and killed himself.Category:Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Oath Sworn Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Blue Vampyres